Pisando La Tierra
by PaulinaBlanco0298
Summary: La historia da entorno a una adolescente llamada Paulina que vive junto con sus amigas una gran aventura.


CAPÍTULO 1

Paulina era una niña muy callada, tímida y amigable. Junto con sus mejores amigas Ana Cristina, Fernanda, Melisa, Claudia, Daniela e Iris, vivían grandes aventuras en la preparatoria, hasta que un día, algo muy extraño sucedió.

Llego un momento en el que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tuvo permitido colocar un pie sobre la tierra. Las Raíces de la tierra serían capaces de salir y jalar a la persona que pisara ese suelo fértil.

Esas jóvenes amigas se volvieron las heroínas de esta historia, demostrando que el trabajo en equipo, puede resolver cualquier cosa. Y así inicia nuestra historia.

Eran las 7:00 am y la escuela estaba iniciando, me sentía muy nerviosa, las piernas me temblaban como nunca antes, el corazón me latía muy rápido y no paraba de sudar.

Me tocaba exponer algo sobre la importancia del cuidado del planeta y no tenía lista mi exposición y eso no es lo peor, esa presentación dependía de mi calificación. Este trabajo era de la materia de Inglés y esa clase era a la segunda hora, a la primera me tocaba Historia, decidí hacer un reporte escrito a mano sobre dicho tema, tal vez con un reporte de 2 cuartillas iba a ser suficiente para dar una exposición de 2 minutos, ese era el tiempo que se tenía que necesitar para poder pasar con una buena calificación.

Mi falta de conocimiento me estaba comiendo viva, lo que sabía del cuidado del planeta no iba a ser suficiente para llenar 2 cuartillas, llevaba solamente 1 cuartilla y media. Mire mi reloj y faltaban 4 minutos para que la clase finalizara. Este Bimestre definitivamente iba a ser el peor, ademas de que no tome notas en la clase de Historia y no participe iba a tener un cero en la clase de hoy. Una clase reprobada ya llevaría yo, aun faltaba mi gran cero en la exposición de Ingles, definitivamente este no iba a ser mi día.

Toco la campana, ahí fue cuando decidí pedirle a Dios que la Miss faltara y tuviera otro día para entregar mi exposición ya terminada. Agarre mi mochila y me dirigí al aula de Inglés, durante el rumbo repetía constantemente en mi mente que la Miss haya faltado.

Mi aula era la mas avanzada, la escuela revolvía a los 5 grupos y los colocaba de acuerdo a su nivel académico de Inglés, en mi aula solo estaba con 4 de amigas: Ana Cristina, Claudia, Melisa y Daniela.

Entre al aula muy nerviosa, no me podía controlar. Por dentro estaba muy asustada y preocupada cuando por fuera me veía como una niña responsable que había cumplido con su tarea. Me acerque a mi pupitre, vote mi mochila alado de la banca, tome asiento y recargue mi cabeza sobre la pared. Mi banca era la que ultima del salón y estaba justamente pegada a la pared, a lado mío se sentaba Claudia y adelante de mi se sentaba Melisa.

Mientras yo seguía con mi cabeza recargada sobre la pared, Claudia y Melisa me saludaron. Lo primero que me preguntaron fue si había traído la presentación. Tenía miedo de decirles que fui una irresponsable y que se me había olvidado. Pero de todas maneras se iban a enterar, así que decidí decirles la pura verdad...

- Olvide que era para hoy - Dije con un tono deprimente.

- ¿Como pudiste haber olvidado que era para hoy? La Miss nos lo recordó ayer unos minutos antes de que la clase terminara... - Me dijo Claudia, ella sonaba muy preocupada.

- Debí de estar muy distraída para no haber escuchado eso. - Dije yo aun mas preocupada.

- No te preocupes, tal vez y no te de tiempo de exponer hoy - Me dijo Melisa tratando de calmarme.

- No lo se, saben que la Miss nunca se olvida de mi, estoy segura de que seré la primera en participar.

Cuando termine esa oración, la puerta ser abrió y la directora de la preparatoria entro muy preocupada. Nos dio un aviso muy espantoso.

- La Miss Sara, no podrá seguir con nosotros... Al parecer una actividad subnormal la ataco ayer junto con su familia, no sabemos nada de ella.

Esa noticia me puso la piel de gallina, no sabía si ponerme feliz por la ausencia de la Miss o si ponerme triste por la perdida de la Miss. Ella era una Maestra muy linda, pero se ponía muy estricta con las tareas y proyectos.

- Estamos sumamente tristes por esta perdida, y por el momento ustedes no tienen maestra, así que salgan al patio. Tienen clase libre.

Nosotros siempre disfrutábamos una clase libre, pero si la causa de ese tiempo libre era la muerte de un maestro, no lo disfrutábamos mucho en pocas palabras.

En la clase libre, Daniela, Ana Cristina, Melisa, Claudia y yo decidimos reunirnos en la rotunda amarilla, que estaba luego luego saliendo del edificio de la preparatoria. Quisimos platicar este terrible asunto. En serio que era terrible, todas nosotras amábamos muchísimo a la Miss Sara, al igual que a su marido y a su pequeño bebe.

- De verdad, no puedo creer lo que sucedió. ¡Es decir, una actividad subnormal! ¿Que clase de actividad habrá sido? - Dije yo con un tono de preocupación y desesperación.

- En verdad no se, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa - Dijo Daniela.

En cuanto Daniela termino su oración, hubo un silencio total.

Todas nos quedamos en absoluto silencio, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. Hasta que escuchamos un grito. Era un grito de terror, como si la persona estuviera siendo secuestrada o aún peor, asesinada. Tuvimos miedo de ir a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se iba a ver como un acto de corbadia.

Seguimos la voz de esa persona muy asustadas. ¿Que tal si llegamos y vemos un asesinato en vivo? ¿Que tal si la persona se estaba convulsionando? ¿Que tal si había un ladrón en la escuela?

Cuando finalmente nos acercamos al grito, nos quedamos sorprendidas. ¡Era algo que nunca se había visto! ¡Una planta demasiado larga estaba cargando a un pequeño niño de primer año! No sabíamos que decir, no iba a ser posible ayudarlo, la planta estaba demasiado alta. Los de intendencia estaban haciendo lo posible para cortar el tallo. El tallo era demasiado fuerte.

Hasta que algo horrible sucedió, la planta se fue metiendo poco a poco a la tierra hasta que se metió por completo a la tierra con todo y niño.

Eso será algo que nunca vamos a olvidar.

Los maestros nos reunieron, estábamos todas juntas, preocupadas, asustadas, no sabíamos como reaccionar ante la situación. Los maestros nos dieron información impresionante.

La directora pidió nuestra atención y junto con los demás, nos dijeron que el gobierno impuso una regla: "Nadie, puede salir a ninguna calle, bosque, parque, o donde sea que haya tierra, ya que las raíces podrían jalar a las personas con solo apoyar un pie".

- No lo puedo creer. - dijo Melisa

- Cálmense todas, estaremos seguras siempre y cuando no salgamos de aquí. Dijo Iris.

- No, ¿A caso no ven? Esto puede ser una gran aventura para nosotras, ¿No creen que será genial investigar por que las raíces cobraron vida? ¿No querrán dejarse agarrar por una raíz e investigar esa extraña situación? Y sobre todo, ¿Buscar a las persona que ya fueron jaladas? Dije yo.

- ¡Estás loca Paulina! Dijo Claudia gritándome.

- No no, hablo en serio, esta será una gran aventura. Ademas, de ahí voy a poder sacar información sobre el cuidado de la tierra, veré como funcionan las raíces, las plantas, etc...

- ¿Sí estás consiente que lo tú quieres hacer es un suicidio verdad? Dijo Fernanda interrumpiendome.

- Sí, sí lo se, pero por un momento me gustaría saber lo que se siente salvar a alguien, lo que es ser una héroe.

- Pau, no se si sabes lo que dices, pero yo honestamente, con todo respeto, no quiero ir, prefiero quedarme aquí a salvo. Dijo Fernanda.

- Muy bien, si se quieren quedar aquí, adelante, no hay ningún problema. Pero yo, si voy a ir.

Sus amigas se quedaron con unas caras que mostraban lo preocupadas que se pusieron, no sabían si detenerla, no sabían que hacer. Paulina toma una mochila, guardo una chamarra, una botella de agua, unas Sabritas y su celular. Paulina termino de empacar y salió de la habitación.

Al siguiente día, Paulina estaba parada frente a una parque, un parque que casi nadie acostumbraba a visitar.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía si en realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto, no sabía que decisión tomar, yo en cualquier momento puedo agarrar mi mochila, dar vuelta atrás y volver con mis amigas y familia o podía quedarme ahí dejar que la tierra me absorbiera. Mi decisión fue final, llegue al acuerdo en quedarme ahí, no me quería ver como una cobarde.

Inhale y luego exhale, mi pie estaba apunto de pisar la tierra cuando atrás de mi, oí que alguien grito mi nombre. - ¡Pau! - volteaba mi cabeza y no veía nada, tal vez era solo mi imaginación, yo sabía que iba a extrañar a mis amigas, ayer no les pude decir adiós, y también, había una probabilidad de que perdiera mi vida. - ¡Pau! - La seguía escuchando, mi mente me quería torturar, tal vez mi cabeza me intentaba decir algo, tal vez no quería ir a ese lugar. -¡Pauuu! - En fin, ahí llegue a la conclusión de que no era yo, alguien me estaba llamando. Voltee mi cabeza y vi una silueta hasta el fondo del parque, había un poco de neblina y no podía ver bien. La silueta se fue acercando poco a poco, vi bien y no era solo una, eran mas. Yo conté unas 6. -¡Pau, espera! - ¡Esa era la voz de Dany! La conozco perfectamente bien si esta cerca de mi.

- ¡Pau, espera! Iremos contigo. Dijo Dany cansada, suspirando, la pobre no podía ni hablar de tanta corrida que hizo.

- ¿Están seguras de que quieren venir? ¿Están consientes de que no les puedo asegurar de que saldremos vivas de esto verdad?

- ... Bien ... Nunca lo pensé así, fue un gusto, regresen pronto - Dijo Claudia intentando alejarse del parque.

- Clau espera- Dijo Iris agarrándole la playera a Claudia. - Sí, estamos consientes de que probablemente moriremos ahí.

- Pero ayer después de que te fuiste, llegamos a la conclusión de que si vas a emprender una aventura en la que probablemente no salgas viva, queremos que la gente diga "Las niñas se sacrificaron" Dijo Melisa.

- Pau, siempre puedes contar con nosotras para que lo que sea, siempre y cuando sea legal - Dijo Ana Cristina.

- Gracias niñas, no se que haría sin ustedes. Dije yo.

Las 7 estábamos listas, nos agarramos de las manos, nos miramos una de la otra, respiramos hondo y luego cada quien puso su pie derecho sobre la tierra. Nada paso, todo estaba tranquilo.

Hasta que en un movimiento veloz, una raíz gigante salió de la tierra, nos agarro a las 7 y nos sepulcro bajo la tierra.

La raíz nos fue jalando por un gran agujero, estaba muy frío y sucio, no podíamos creer lo que veíamos, estamos muy asustadas, pensamos que íbamos a morir en el instante. Mire fijamente y ¡Sí! ¡Ibamos a morir en el instante! La raíz nos estaba llevando a un tipo de túnel, era un túnel definitivamente sin fondo, estaba segura de que la raíz nos iba a soltar en ese momento.

- ¡Ay Dios! ¡Cielos! - Dijo Fernanda.

- ¡Me arrepiento de haber venido aquí! - Dijo Iris.

- ¡Debí traer ropa interior extra! - Dijo Claudia.

La raíz nos soltó, era el fin, íbamos a caer en un abismo e íbamos a azotar contra el piso en cualquier momento. *PUM* Fue algo extraño, la caída a ese gran "túnel" fue de 2 segundos. No podíamos creer lo que veíamos. ¡Era una aldea! ¡Una aldea bajo la tierra! ¡Con todas las personas que las raíces habían jalado! Pero, había algo que no me gustaba, las raíces maltrataban a las personas, las obligaban a trabajar, las azotaban de una forma muy fea.

Estábamos completamente asustadas, no sabíamos lo que nos iba a pasar pero estaba casi segura de que en cualquier instante una raíz nos iba a jalar y nos iba a obligar a trabajar, pero yo no vine hasta aquí para que una raíz nos maltrate y nos azote ¡No! Yo vine aquí para investigar que estaba sucediendo, porque la raíz jalaba personas y que había específicamente ahí abajo. Yo me imaginaba una cosa completamente diferente, no lo que tengo frente a mis ojos...

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Daniela. Ella nos Empujo a todas, una raíz intento agarrarnos. En cuanto Daniela nos empujo otra raíz nuevamente nos quiso atrapar, estábamos demasiado aterradas que llegamos a correr con pánico en círculos.

Nos llegamos a juntar mientras corríamos hasta que de tanto peso una parte de la tierra se rompió y caímos todas a una parte completamente diferente a lo visto. Todas caímos rodando por la tierra, dicha acción duro aproximadamente 10 segundos. Caímos cada una en diferente lugar, no lejos de cada una. Todas salimos bien, un poca lastimadas y con muy pocos rasguños a excepción de Melisa, ella cayo sobre su pierna, lo que provoco que se quebrara.

- ¿Estas bien Meli? Pregunto Clau preocupada.

- No lo creo, no puedo mover la pierna, la verdad ni la siento. Dijo Melisa con un tono a dolorido.

- Creo que te la rompiste, no te preocupes, ahorita te bajamos el dolor. Dijo Iris.

Cris había traído un botiquín de primeros auxilios por si se llegara a hacer falta.

Rápidamente Cris saco el botiquín, desafortunadamente no tenia yeso, pero si tenia vendas. -¿Alguien sabe que puedo usar para inmovilizar la pierna? No traigo yeso... Pregunto Cris.

- Hay Cristina- Dijo Fer.

- Usa unas ramas, tal vez eso inmovilice la pierna, luego ponle la venda. Dije yo.

- Claro- Cris nos dijo a todas que buscáramos ramas por todo el lugar. Ella se quedo con Melisa para cuidarla mientras nosotras nos encargábamos de buscar dichos objetos.

Nos alejamos un poco, intentamos no alegrarnos demasiado para no separarnos. Claudia llego a encontrar varias ramas, pero eran demasiado frágiles, no iban a poder sostener la pierna por mucho tiempo. Iris encontró otras, esas si podrían llegar a servir, la mala noticia era que eran demasiado gordas, eso ni de chiste le iba a caber en la pierna a Melisa.

Pero Fer encontró unas ramas perfectas, eran de buen tamaño, perfecto grosor e iban a aguantar por lo menos unas 4 horas. No teníamos idea de cuanto tiempo íbamos a estar aquí abajo.

- Encontré unas, estoy segura de que estas si van a servir- Dijo Fer.

Regresamos rápidamente con Cris y Meli para poder darles las ramas, poder curar su fractura y continuar con el camino.

Cristina saco la venda, le levanto el pantalón a Melisa, le coloco las ramas en la parte de la fractura y finalmente las envolvió con las vendas.

- Creo que así estarás bien por un buen rato, solo procura no apoyar la pierna.

- No podemos dejara que cojee todo el bendito camino, no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aqui. Dije yo.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? Pregunto Dany.

- Pues alguien la va a tener que cargar.

- O mejor para no complicare la vida a alguien mas, que dos de nosotras la ayuden a caminar. Creo que es menos cansado y mas sencillo.

- Tienes razón.

- Yo la ayudo si gustan- Dijo Clau.

- Yo también ayudo- Dijo Iris.

Iris y Clau levantaron a Meli y justo después la apoyaron sobre sus hombros y empezaron a caminar.

Llevábamos casi 1 hora caminado y todavía no encontrábamos nada, estábamos perdidas completamente, no sabíamos a donde íbamos, que nos iba a pasar, entre otras cosas.

- Oigan... Tengo un problema... Dijo Clau.

- ¿Que pasa Clau? Pregunto Dany.

- Al parecer tengo que visitar el trono del rey.

- ¿En serio? Pues búscate un lugarcito, al fin y al cabo nadie mas te vera. Dije yo.

- ¡¿Ustedes me van a ver?! Dijo Clau.

- No Clau. Nos voltearemos para que puedas tener... Paz...

- Muchas gracias, son unas personas muy amables, cuando crezca quiero ser como ustedes.

- Orina ya Clau. Dijo Fer.

- Ah si, ya voy.

Yo me puse en el lugar de Clau, le ayude a Iris a sostener a Meli mientras Clau visitaba el trono.

-¿Ya Clau? ¡Te tardas años! Dijo Iris con algo de ansiedad.

-Perdón Esque, nunca he hecho esto... ¿Como se hace?

- Uuggghhhh, Clau... Solo... Mmm... ¡Siéntate en una orilla y hazlo! Dijo cris con un tono de que se tragaba la risa.

- Si, ya voy, ya voy, déjenme hacer en paz.

- Bueno, te esperamos aquí... dijo Melisa.

- En lo que Clau hacía sus necesidades, Ví una raíz que se acercaba a Fer.

- ¡Fer, cuidado! Dije yo.

- ¡Aahhhh! Gritó Meli al ver la raíz.

- ¡NO MANCHES! Dijo Fer.

Fer tomó fuerzas, se preparó y de un golpe partió la raíz a la mitad.

-..., Bueno eso resuelve ese problema. Dijo Iris.

- ¡Holaa! Ya volví, ¿Sabían que tienen que hacer un hoyo para orinar en la tierra?

- Clau, no eres normal. Dije yo.

- ¡Yo soy normal! Grito Clau.

- En fin, continuemos con el camino antes de que otra raíz nos quiera esclavisar.

11:43 a.m. estabamos completamente agotadas, teníamos hambre, sed y sueño. Afortunadamente yo me traje un paquete de Sabritas y una botella de agua, pero era solo una de cada una, no sabía si mis amigas habían traido algo de comida. No agunte el hambre, me detuve por un momento, abrí mi mochila, saque mis papas y les ofrecí a mis amigas, todas se amontonarón para agarrar una papa, les di 3 a cada una.

- ¿Ustedes no trajerón comida? Pregunte yo.

- Sí, trajimos fruta. Afirmo Daniela.

- ¿Cuánta?

- Lo suficiente para no morir de hambre.

- ¿Qué les parece si descansamos un momento? Ya llevamos demsiado tiempo caminando, comamos algo de fruta y bebamos agua.

Todas estuvierón de acuerdo, era obvio que lo iban a estar, ¿Porque negarían algo así? Necesitabamos descanzo urgente.

Nos sentamos en el frío lodo y empezamos a comer. Claudia e Iris ayudarón a Melisa a sentarse, la pobre no se podía mover, la pierna le seguía doliendo demasiado, no teníamos cura y no sabiamos que hacer, el único remedio eran las ramas y las vendas. No había otra cosa.

- ¡Niñas cuidado! Grito Ana Cristina.

Una enorme raíz salió de la nada queriendonos aplastar. Cris salto intentando salvarnos a todas, pero solo logro salvar a Melisa, la raíz partió a la mitad la parte del lodo en la que estabamos sentadas todas, lo que provoco que todas calleramos al vació a excepción de Cris y Meli.

- ¡Niñas! Grito Melisa.

- ¡Oh rayos! Dijo Ana Cris.

- ¿Estarán bien?

- No lo creo, cayerón demasiado alto. ¡Niñas, me oyen! Cris nos grito y dejo su oido en un posición, esperando a que una de nosotras le contestara.

Nada se escucho por un buen rato, lo único que se escuchaba era el eco que Cris provocaba con su voz. Grito una y otra y otra vez hasta que se dio por vencida.

- Es inutil. nadie me contesta, creo que se han ido Meli... Dijo Cris tragandose las lágrimas.

Melisa estaba inmóvil, no se podía mover, por mas que intentaba levanatarse para gritar al abismo no podía. Así que grito desde su posición con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡NIÑAS! Grito Melisa a todo pulmón.

Ninguna respuesta hasta que un momento Cris y Meli al parecer escucharón un hola pero bien bajito.

- ¿Hola? Se volvió a escuchar aún mas fuerte.

- ¡¿Hola?! La voz iba aumentando aún mas.

-¿Niñas? Grito Cris. - ¿Son ustedes?

- ¡Sí. somos nosotras! La voz era de Claudia. Cristina y Melisa se sintierón muy aliviadas en cuanto escucharón la voz de Claudia.

- ¿Están bien? Pregunto Melisa.

- ¡Sí, estamos bien, un charco de lodo nos armotiguo la caída, pero perdimos toda la comida a excepción de 3 mandarinas!

- ¡No se preocupen, iremos a buscarlas! Grito Cristina.

- ¡Yo preferiría que se quedarán alla arriba Cris! ¡Meli no puede caminar y no queremos que se lastime más! ¡Quedense alla arriba, nosotras iremos para alla! Grite yo.

- ¡Además tu tienes el botiquín por si algo se ofrece! Grito Fer.

- ¡Está bien! !Aquí las esperamos, tengan cuidado porfavor1 Grito Cristina.

- ¡Sí, no se preocupen! Grite yo.

12: 57 a.m. yo y las demás estabamos casí en el funeral, teníamos muchisíma hambre y estabamos agotadas. Por otro lado Cris y Meli nos estaban esperando con mucha preocupación, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos comunicamos.

- ¿Cómo estás Meli? ¿Necesitas algo? Pregunto Cris.

- No. Estoy bien. Afirmo Melisa.

- ¿Estás segura? Estás temblando Meli.

- Tengo un poco de frío.

- ¿Quieres mi chamarra?

- ¿Pero y tú?

- No te preocupes, traigo una extra.

- Bueno, esta bien.

Cris se quito la chamarra y se la puso a Melisa después se dirigió a su mochila, saco la chamarra extra que tenía y se la puso.

1:37 p.m. nosotras todavía no llegabamos a nuestro destino y lo pero es que cada quién tenía su problema.

Claudia se había lastimado la mano al intenar agarrarse de de una roca para no tropezar. La roca le cayo en la mano y ahora la tiene lastimada.

A Iris le dolía mucho el estómago de tanta hambre que apenas se podía mover más el sueño que tenía, estaba peor.

Daniela estaba empezando a enfermarse de gripa por el frío que hacía. No dejaba de estornudar.

Fernanda se había torcido el tobillo bajando una pequeña montaña, afortunadamente no fue sería la lesión.

Y finalmente no estaba sufriendo ningún daño excepto uno. Haber traido a mis amigas a un lugar donde podrán llegar a perder la vida.

- Niñas, lamento haberlas traido aquí, de no ser por mi adrenalina, Clau no estaría con la mano toda chamoqueada, Iris no estaría muriendo de hambre, Dany no estaría estornudando cada minuto, Fer no estaría cojeando y Meli no tendría su pierna fracturada. Lo siento en verdad, nada me duele mas que verlas sufrir.

- Pau, no te preocupes, fue desición de nosotras venir aquí contigo. Dijo Claudia.

- Sí Pau, no es tu culpa. Dijo Iris.

- Pero yo les dije que iba a venir hasta aquí, si no les hubiera metido eso en la cabeza, no estarían aquí. Dije yo.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Dijo Dany - En cualquier momento estaremos todas juntas nuevamente y saldremos de aquí.

En cuanto Daniela termino su oración, todas nosotras escuchamos una pequeña avalancha, como si algo se hubiera caído.

- ¡Meli! Grito Ana Cris.

Todas nosotras escuchamos el grito de Ana Cris, sabíamos que lo que oímos fue un pedazo de tierra derrumbandose y también sabiamos que Meli estaba en ese derrumbe.

Corrimos a toda velocidad, seguimos la voz de Cris gritando.

- ¡Meli sujetate! ¡No te muevas!

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Cris! Grito Melisa asustada.

- ¡Sujetate! ¡Te voy a levantar, necesito que te apoyes con tu pierna buena!

Cris se inclino hacía el avismo, agarro la mano de Meli e intento levatarla, el peso era demasiado que el derrumbe iba por terminar en el avismo por completo.

- ¡No puedo con la fuerza! Cris grito.

Cris estuvo a punto de caerse hasta que Daniela llego por atras y la empezó a jalar, todas hicimos lo mismo.

- ¡Dany! Cris grito muy feliz.

- ¡Primero lo primero Cris!

Cris afirmo con la cabeza y continuo ayudando a Meli cuando finalmente todas juntas lograrón subirla. Todas nos preocupamos demasiado, corrimos hacia Melisa y le preguntamos si estaba bien. Sí, sí estaba bien, su pierna no se lastimo más, pero había un problema, ibamos a necesitar más ramas.


End file.
